Her curse
by Geredian Knight Rhiannon
Summary: Falling like an angel of solitary from the sky, braving the flames to save the men she loves, but she knows she could never give her heart to him. In the wake of her nightmarish, she embarks on a harrowing journey to the edge of experience to forget them.
1. hello again

Hello everyone whom is reading this.

I wanted to stated that the first chapter is the second page, back to the subject

Well this is the introduction to the curse of the chrysanthemum anyway; I hope that you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing the story. Therefore, I hear a little guild line that can help you out when you are reading.

There are going to be new characters in my bleach and also the Real Bleach.

Well in the manga bleach the world and the shinigmai time is about the same passé of time. Therefore, I am going to change that up a bit, by making the shinigmai time go faster than are world by a hundred thousand years.

I would put down the ranking of the captains, but I cannot since that might give away a lot in the story. When I will pass a certain point in the story, I will put them down so if anyone still confused about the ranking I guess it could help them.

Warning this story will have some parts from the future and well make you confused. Therefore, I advised that if you want to stay ahead of the story go to have the up to date bleach shows, but there in Japanese they also have subbed titles and watch the shows or go to read ahead in the manga. Bwahahha I am like at chapter 313 beyond the 21 book in bleach.

* * *

A thousand years has pasted since the attack the attack on the soul society. During that time there was a revelation between the old society and the new, when one of the members of the 13 Squad went on a mission to determine where the leak, that hollows would fall into the human world.

Being to the only shinigami on the duty, she was faced with hollows that were beyond the exception of a point for a normal hollow.

When a hollow becomes two times stronger than there are they are called hungles, meaning they are at the stage of becoming a hollow that not only can eat a human soul, but also prey on the human and kill them by eating their soul's faster than the average hollow would and witch would this ability they become stronger .

An average shinigami could usually take on one hollow at a time, but it would take one captain or possible two to take one hungle down. Standing up the red head captain moved around his desk leaning against the edge.

He knew that he was on a role this time and that time was running out. He waved his hands around to catch their attention again and also the ones that weren't listening.

"So by the time she already had encountered four hungles. A moment back ago she had attracted a human attention, when he saw the hungles. This single human would change the way of the soul society and what it was built on,"

The sounds of the bells ranged off throw out the hole inter soul society, telling every shinigami students even his that they were dismissed for the day. He smiled at every one of them saying their goodbye to him.

Moving back behind his desk gathering up his papers for the day, sliding the door closed only to feel a spiritual pressure that he hasn't felt for so long.

The red head turned around to only find a grin.

"Oyo, Renji long time no sees," he commented back

"hey, old man," only to be tackled by an old friend.

* * *

It was like old times, but in town it seems it was reflecting the human world shops and streets and yet the people were keeps its traditional ways. Ichigo was staring out the window of a small teashop they were waiting for the young girl to bring their drinks; she set them down and bowed.

"So I've heard that got promoted?" looking back up at his old friend, Ichigo.

"Yeah, after you left I was became the captain of the sixth squad as for Byakuya he moved to the fifth squad,"

Renji lifting the steaming tea up to mouth forget that hot water can burn. Jumping at the feeling of the tea burning his lip he tossed the teacup as the hot water fell into his lap. Leaping out of sit cussing a storm, Ichigo he hand him a napkin. Taking it Renji, he tried his best to clean up the tea. Looking around the shop everyone who was in there was staring at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT," quickly as they turned back to their own business Renji sat down.

"Sometimes I swear,"

"It's been so long, since I've been here."

There was a something in his tone that Renji could not quite put his finger on, but he knew that emotion from his wife tone.

"Yeah it has,"

Renji sipped his coffee once more, before putting it down.

"Why did you come back, I mean why after all of these years?"

Ichigo pulled a bag from under the table, sitting it on the top and reaching in to bring out a white envelope, handing it to Renji.

"Awhile aback I got that,"

Taking a bit of his muffin Ichigo, watch as Renji turned over the envelope to see the seal of the first captain stamped on it, before he could utter a word, Ichigo spoke.

"As you already notice that's from General Yamoto,"

Both know that the General rarely sends an invitation or a letter to someone. Moving the envelope closer to his face.

Looking back and forth at Ichigo and the sealed letter, over and over again, until Ichigo grabbed the envelope from him.

" I would like to keep this in one piece. Anyway what the captain wrote that he would like me establish as their new captain of the fourteen squad of the vizard. Oyo, Renji what wrong with your face?"

He laughed at Renji face. Ichigo mumble to himself as he dig throw his bag to find his cell phone, pulling it out to take a picture. The white flash brought Renji out of daze.

"I saw something, like a flash. What was that?"

Holding his phone to show him the picture of himself.

"You... where the one who toke the flash,"

Trying to snatch the phone from his hand, but Ichigo tucked the phone back in bag.

"I think you're wife will find this an interesting picture,"

Before Renji could pound on Ichigo, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, looking back up at him

"Its her." answering his phone. "Hi honey….. What….okay….yeah I can swing by the store…. Yes I will get you it…. Okay …. I'll be home soon….. Okay… I love you too,"

Ichigo could hear her on the phone asking Renji to give her a kiss, putting his phone away.

"With all the chemical and poison's I'm not surprised that she hasn't blow up the house yet," He did not know why she wanted all of that stuff, but whatever keep her from the kitchen was fine with him. He ran his fingers throw his hair.

"So how is she doing? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"She is doing fine so far. She going to have a boy in 5 months," shocked at the moment

"Congratulation men. What is this you're sixtieth Kid?"

Renji taking another sip of his tea, the young girl came back with another cup of tea, she eye Renji and smiled at Ichigo before she left.

"How are you in Rukia?"

Ichigo he toke another bite of his muffin.

"She doing good, but she still getting used to her human body, after all what happen to her she still has her magic spells. Urahara said that it was okay, since she was a shinigmai, "

"We've finally moved out of my dad's house and bought one of our own." Handing back his photo, as Renji laid back into his seat.

"Did you and Rukia ever think about having kids of your own?"

"Yeah we have, but she not so sure if she can have kids since her body is changing. So Urahara is running some test."

Pulling off some of the muffin piece making a mess of his own.

"Hey why don't you go down there to see a doctor?"

"We can't since Rukia is still going throw the process turning into a human."

"Why not your dad isn't he a doctor too?" He Sweep the crumbs into his hands.

"He is, but he thinks that Rukia is a human."

Renji he looked around the teashop.

"So, where is Rukia?"

"She said that she was going to visit her brother, and then Orhime.

"Anyway back to what I was going to say earlier. I came back here after I received this letter, then two months later; I received another one saying that I could take my time and recruit some other people."

He looked over the rim of the teacup at Ichigo.

"So what took so long?"

"It's not easy finding people who want to become vizard. So I gather up all the people who help me when I was still learning about it."

Waving to the waitress tell her if she could refill it.

"How many are there?"

"There only a few of them, one of them Orhime know since she had the same level of power as him."

"Wait what do you mean HIM?"

Ichigo snicker under his breath to find it funny.

"Don't get me wrong, but she not hit type, he's too tall and British."

He nodded at his comment to understand that he might have over reacted.

Renji relaxed as an Orhime pop into his head.

"Hey man I forgot about Orhime, I got to get going. I'll see you later at the ceremony. Okay."

Ichigo waving off Renji as he left, Ichigo slid back into his seat, as the waitress came up and placed the check and say her thank you and come again. He pulled the check out to notice that he was left with Renji bill to.

* * *

Feleena: I hope you can't wait to read more :D


	2. Silents from the wind

* * *

Her blood was bumping throw her body fast; she could hear her own heart beep throbbing inside of her head. Since last week they both had been running away from something that they could not see, but they both knew it was out there hunting them.

Earlier that week they both decide that they would rather run and live. There only option was to head back to the portal, where they both can slip away from everything. She glanced over to at the messy brown hair man looking over to her as she looked into his light blue eyes she could never forget them.

" keep running Ilaria,"

She was still happy that he was still next to her with him she felt, that nothing could ever happen to them.

"Don't worry, were almost there."

Grabbing for her hand as he pulled her farther into the deep forest.

* * *

"Today is a new day that we celebrate for. Today we gain a new captain to the Soul Society. As the new member of the fourteen squad of under the vizard is Captain Ichigio Kurosaki,"

Rising from among the other captain, he stood next to Captain Yamoto.

Peering out throw the other captains squads to see his own squad among them. The feeling of ashamed rose over him, that he really couldn't call his squad a really Squad compare to the amount of people that were under a captain command.

Yet he knew that his eight people could take on any of the squad and beat the crap out of them. The feeling to be honor to be their captain rose, and leaving the fear of being ashamed behind.

"I'm Captain Kurosaki of the fourteen divisions and if anyone one of you takes on my division I swear that they well kick your asses,"

Embarrassed to be sitting among the captain wives, crouching down into the chair, thinking maybe none of the wives well know who she is and possibly mistaken her for a distant family member or a friend. Covering her face, she knew something would happen like this.

She made him promise that he would write it down; she even forced him to write it, she should of pay attention to what he was writing down on the paper.

"Hey, Rukia what's wrong?"

Orhime asked as nudged Rukia in the side.

"Ichigio he didn't write anything down for the ceremony,"

The last time that this happen they were back in high school and Ichigio was given a topic about sex, well that day was very entertaining. Renji was right about Ichigio; he would do something like this.

* * *

Both gasping for air as they both arrived in front of the portal. So much time was put into building the portal and yet it there was some precious moments. Standing before the portal still marbled by the high almost reaching almost to the top of the canapés; you could still see where they melted the iron together into part of the portal.

Frighten by the sound they made they both knew that they were near.

"Hurry Thereon, Hurry,"

Watching his steady hands move swiftly fixing the wires as he wasn't frighten.

"It's done, Ilaria I want you to go first,"

Moving her finger against the engraving that Thereon wrote on the portal. Thereon pulled her away from the portal, pulling the trigger down.

Waves of force shock the forest sending ever animal away from them. Inside of the portal white, blue, and black spiraled together as there was no end, grabbing her arm forcing her to look at him.

"I'll be behind you, to close off the so they can't follow,"

Moving her toward the inside of the portal, she jumped into his arms not knowing what would happen after this moment when she leaves him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Please, be careful,"

Losing herself in his eyes again, pulling for one last kiss grabbing her shoulders he pushed her into the portal.

* * *

"That's when Captain Byakuya stood in disbelief that I have achieved bankia in three days,"

Waving his zanpakuto around like he was really going to call out his bankia. Still sitting among the wives, she swore on her brother life that she was going to actually kill him, only if Orhime hadn't strapped her down to the chair, yet she knew that she was suppose to act like this was nothing, and yet Ichigio knew at this ceremony he would be representing who he was.

"I knew something like this was going to happen,"

Turning to Orhime in disbelief that she would like what he was saying.

"well the way I see it, is Ichigio is being himself instead of acting like a perk and telling everyone that he's a captain and that he was chosen instead of them, he saying how he got there and that it was a long road, but in the end it was worth all the pain and labor,"

Staring down Orhime like if she was mentally retarded.

"That's because your husband isn't up their making an ass out of himself,"

Gladly smiling down at Rukia.

"That's so true,"

"I yelled out bankia,"

Demonstrating on that day how he swung around his zanpakuto, pausing for a moment before moving his zanpakuto around again, the sounds sirens going off.

"It's seem that were all saved, but if someone unfortunately if want so to know what happen you can find Captain Kurosaki and ask him anytime,"

Renji said as he joined the with the other captains, Ichigio he hope that Renji would combustently explodes. All eyes were on Captain Yamoto for a word. Waving off the girl who worked to keep the shield up on the soul society.

"It's seem like braking into are spear is growing popular these days. Captains are aware of this intruder with all caution,"

The captains left the stage leaving the lieutenant with the responsibility of the division.

They all arrived after one another waiting for the smoke to die down, moving on the broken cement see the person was still down. Unohama moved forward, she knelled down pulling away the dark black lock of hair away from the face.

"She still alive,"

Pulling away from the girl as if she was poison.

"Run"

Before they could react, white glows explode from her body; they all felt like she was pulling them toward her. Another reaction followed the first one, gasping for their own breath, as their souls were being suck out of their body.

The woman sat up leaning back, gasping for air, they all watched her reached for something, and seconds later she crashed to the ground. Their souls and her energy collide together slamming into their bodies. Leaving them all gasping for their own breath, all wanting to know what the hell happen to them


	3. The girl with the note

* * *

Raising her wrist over her face to block from the sun light that came into the room. As her eyes grow accustom to the white room. She moved up against the wall to sit up, as pain stuck her; she dropped down on the matters as she winced in pain from her chest, twisting the bed sheet hoping that the pain would go away.

Taking small breaths slowly feeling the pain in her slowly going away, after that moment she tried again, using her arms to sit her up against the wall. Breathing in slowly the pain wasn't bad as the first time. Looking across the white room as many unoccupied bed surrounds her. Sitting up for a long time she thought that it was nice of someone to leave the windows open since the room was kinds of hot.

Enjoying the sight inside room, as the sun came throw the white currents while the nice breeze blow them making them look alive. The squeaky door brought her attention to the doors; a young elegant woman came in with dark braided hair around her neck. She came up to her bed side.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. You've been out for a couple of weeks,"

She smiled at her. "How is your side?"

"It hurt, but other than that I think that I can manage the pain…. Where am I?"

The woman asked if she could check up on her side. She winced at the pain, as the woman moved her hand down her ribs. The woman smiled at her as she apologies softly.

"Well your ribs are broken since you've been here and you're in the medical wing of the soul society. Everyone here been calling you miss knighting gale since we don't know who you are,"

"Ilaria,"

"That a very beautiful name, I never heard of it,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Unohana, but you can call me Retsu, I think it's so much better to remember," Ilaria smiled at her, Unohana accepted the warm smile from her. Unohana moved away from the bed.

"Well since you're awake, I think that it would be better if I told the other captains that you're awake, they been eager to meet you,"

She watched Unohana left the room. She saw someone else coming inside the room holding something.

"Hello, I'm Kotestu; it's nice to meet you Miss Ilaria," Blowing to her, leaving Ilaria confused since she really did not know why she just did that.

"Captain Unohana sent me in here to get you ready, to meet all of the others captains,"

"Okay,"

Folding back the sheets back, as she moved her legs on the outer side of the bed. Kotestu moved closer to her taking off Ilaria grown, she pushed Kotestu away from her.

"WOW…… hey, I'm not like that way,"

Kotestu Stared at her for a couple of seconds she waved her hand in front of her as she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you any wrong thought, but I have to wrap this cloth around your ribs so when you stand up it won't hurt so much,"

"Oh… I got you, but next time says something or I might get the wrong idea and I swear there going to be some smack down,"

Laughing at her comment, and yet she knew that she probably could do some serious damage to someone. Kotestu cleared her throat.

"I'm sure of that," Ilaria raised her eyebrow at the comment that she had made.

"What do you mean by that?"

Ilaria hissed when Kotestu wrapped the cloth tightly around her ribs.

"Sorry, about that… what I meant that all of the captains never encounter someone as you that as some much powers,"

"Oh…hum…Kotestu…, was there anyone else with me?"

"No, there was no one else, why was there someone else with you?"

Yes she silently said. She was afraid that he wouldn't make it throw the portal. They both didn't say a word to one another; she was dressed in the clothes that she was wearing when she first arrived here. Kotestu lead the way to stand in front of two giant doors.

"There waiting for you,"

"I'm kind of nervous are you sure they don't bite, cause if they do then you can tell them I' think that I'll pass this meeting,"

"It's okay, they may all look mean, but that part of their jobs, but underneath there all nice teddy bears," looking at her with a question mark face.

"I'll tell you later, but there waiting for you,"

She stood amongst many captains standing before her was a old man, looking to both side she saw Unohana in the front, quietly thanking Kotestu, closing the door behind her. Moving a bit forward not sure what to do. The peculiar silents did not really help her nerves.

"You don't have to frighten around us,"

The old man voice deceived his looks she thought it would be rough and crackled, but his voice calm and deep.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ilaria,"

She was quit in embarrassed since her voice seemed to failed her. But loud enough to hear, she wished at the moment that she was somewhere else, she really never liked the feeling that everyone was looking at her.

"Ilaria, did you come here alone?"

'No… there was someone else with me,"

"Who was with you?"

"Thereon, he was behind me, he said to me he was going to close…."

She couldn't finish her sentence since she worried that something could of happen to him, gasping at the thought that something worse happened to him.

"How did you get here?"

"We both made a portal to transporting us into a different dimension. That why he said that he was going to close the portal so they wouldn't follow us,"

"What do you mean by them?"

She toke her time before she raises her gaze to them. Only dark blue eyes stole her attention away from everyone else. His eyes were so different she never encounter like them before. She looked away from his gaze.

"They were after us. We are not sure who sent them, but they highly trained to kill my kind,"

She could see some of the other captains raised their eyebrows and glancing at one another. One of the captain steps out of the format as he walked over to her.

She had an unpleasant feeling to stay away from this man, he was not normal like the rest of them, his skin was white as snow his eyes yellow were like looking down a 45 barrow. She stood her ground as he moved closer to her.

"What is your kind?"

His voices help his appearance to give him the look of a crazy mad scientist.

"From what I know is that I'm not a human, spirit or a beast. All I know about my kind is that were beings from a different world and that my kind is a dying,"

"Kurotsuchi, stand your ground,"

She was thankful that the old man said something, yeah right Kotestu there all teddy bear underneath she sure that he wasn't one.

"Ilaria,"

Her attention was bought back to the old man.

"I'm sorry, but you were the only one who made it throw the portal, but among you was a letter,"

He hands to note off to a young lady in black who handed it to her.

"For the safety of the soul society I need you to translate it,"

Opening the letter to see that the letter was written from Thereon, she read the letter in her the language it was written in.

"Mijn diepste verontschuldigingen, Ilaria, worden onderhand u waarschijnlijk overgegaan werpen het portaal en ik veronderstel ik het niet met u maakte of iets gebeurde,"

Cutting her off before she could read anymore.

"I'm sure none of us understood your language, but I would like you to interpret the letter for us,"

"I understand... he wrote in the letter… I mean Thereon say.

_My deepest apologies, Ilaria, by now you probably passed throw the portal and I'm guessing I didn't make it with you or something happened. I know you feel alone, but do not worry. I'm sure that you would be welcome in my family arms. My uncle lives in the soul society, so I program the portal to send you there. From what I remember he's a very powerful man he may be very busy, but he found the time to raise me. I'm not sure that he would remember me since it's been a very long time. But look him up by his name is Shigenkoni Yamoto. I want you to know Ilaria that I'll always love you and that no one could every replace you from my heart as my wife. Love Thereon."_

Wiping away the tears from her face she was not expecting this to happen she was hoping that both of them could pass throw the portal together.

"He was your husband?"

"Yes, we were married for more than fifty years,"

He nodded as he stood up from his chair.

"Thank you for your cooperation, you may go back to the medical wing,"

The door behind her opened, Kotestu was there waiting for her, walking out of the room to leave the room with captains.

* * *

Feleena: okay I really didn't want to make up a fake language so I just used dutch so if you can read dutch that great and if I made any mistake please do tell. Thanks.


	4. Ilaria

Toushiro: As most of you will know me I'm Captain of the 10th squad I am Hitsuagaya Toushiro and I would like to tell you a fact. The other day Hinamori said this to me.

Pretend Hinamoir: Shior-chan

Toushiro: Don't call me Shiro

Pretend Hinamoir: Shiro-chan, whether you're standing or sitting you're eye level doesn't chang much. Please leave me alone!

Toushiro: and that is a fact.

* * *

All eyes were on him, waiting for answer. He sat down in his chair and sighed in silence. How could he bring on the subject? It felt like centuries since he brought up his name. Unohana moved toward him, as she knelled on one knee.

"Would you like me to……?"

Waving his hand as he silently interrupted her, starring strait into her eyes.

"No, its okay…………. I always thought that he was alive and I would like to tell it right," He smiled gently at her, she moved back into position, lacing his fingers over his cane as he hunched over.

The only remaining original captains were Shigenkuni, Unohana, Shunsui and Jushiro, the rest where too young to know what was happing or the other disappeared with time.

"It seems like more than centuries since the death of my older brother death. During the battle of Jejuni my brother Rimdo was killed by a hungle. When the battle was over I went back home to Rimdo dirge wife, later that month she killed herself leaving me with her daughter and their new born son.

I took them into my house and raised them as my own family. By the time, both of them were old enough to make their own decision. Adrianna she had married into the Ukitake family and Theron had joined the first soul society black waters. I'm very proud of him as my adopted son, but I was never proud of what he did.

On one mission he had been asked to go alone. By this time the soul society government was still being built and Black waters were run by the military leader. The report came back 5 day later saying that he had died in battle and unfulfilled his mission,"

Glancing at all of the other captains as they all stood silent.

"So, Jushiro you're related to the captain?" Gin asked.

"Adrianna is my mother, you've meet her before she Izuru flirt with her once," He answered back with the slit tone of hate in voice.

"Oh…… yes. I remember it seems at the time Byakuya lieutenant Renji dared my poor Izuru to do something to prove his manhood," He laughed it off, only making Jushiro mad.

"So I would take it up with Captain Renji," Before Gin brought out another argument, Captain Shigenkuni loudly cleared his voice.

"Before this meeting is over I want to make one last statement, I want Ilaria to stay here in the soul society as long as she wants. You may all leave," All of the captains left the room except for the three captains.

"Are you going to tell her?"Shunsui asked as he toke a set on the floor.

"She needs to know….. That poor girl she must feel all alone here," Jushiro said moving over toward Unohana. "I think its best I say nothing to her for awhile. She might want to move on with her life, I don't want to hold her back her," They all nodded agreeing with his discussion.

"Unohana will you keep watch on her as she stay in the recovery room?"

"Yes, I would be happy to. I always wanted to know what kind of wife my little Theron would marry. Anyway I'm going to check up on her, so I'll see you later gentlemen," smiling to all three of them as she walked out of the room.

"Well old man I must keep my lieutenant busy or she'll go insane," Shunsui tipped his hat as he left.

"Jushiro?"

"Hum…."

"Would you give this letter to Captain Byakuya?"

"Yeah… hey Shigenkuni would you like me to keep a watch on her?''

"Yes, I would like you to keep Mayuri away from Ilaria,"

"Okay,"

Jushiro left leaving, Captain Shigenkuni alone in the room to think about the past that he had thought that he forgotten.

After the meeting Unohana Lie. Kotestu had leaded her to the medical wing, she did not want to stay in bad all day, but Kotestu had protest against her after the battle of words; she waited until Kotestu closed the door to the room.

Pushing aside the blankets she walked down the hall to the balcony, opening the double doors she felt the summer gust of wind passing throw her. A wavy of dimness' came all the sudden, she slide down the outer concert wall tell she hit the floor.

The heat from the sun was so wonderful, she thought that she could feel him setting next to her. When she was relaxing outside from working in her garden Theron would come home, he would sit behind her as she relaxed on him.

"_I missed you so much today," He whispers into her ear. Feeling his warm breath on her skin, she wanted something more._

"_Did you?" _

"_Yes,"_

"_Show me how much,"_

_He turned her chin toward him as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Pulling away for a moment her, she leaned in for a more passionate kiss. It seem for hours for them both of them were breathing heavy wanting more picking her up and he walked them toward the house._

"How are you doing there?" the voice of Unohana brought her out of her daydream.

"I'm fine, won't you join me," she patted the stone.

She nodded as Unohanan toke a sit next to her.

"Unohana, can you tell me about this place?"

"Well, the soul society is made for the dead how live on the other dimension where people live. When they die they come here for protection from the hollows that devour them and some souls they aren't as lucky as the others some turn into hollows themselves,"

"Ohhh… Would the same happen to me, if I were attacked by a hollow?''

"I think so, the only people that came into a soul society was a group a long time ago, but they came throw the same portal that we go throw to go into the human world. However, you said early that you came from a different portal. I wouldn't really know,"

"Ilaria, I recommend that you stay away from Captain Kurotsuchi,"

"What? Who is that?"

"You remember during the meeting one of the Captain approach you, stay away from you,"

"You don't have to worry, that guy gave me the creeps. My gosh I'm still confused, about that Captain to consider it a thing, man or woman," Ilaria smiled as she waved of the comment.

Both of them laughed about how Ilaria would consider Kurotsuchi a thing. When Unohana catch on her breath, she told Ilaria that Kurotsuchi was a man. To see the experience on her face she could not stop herself from laughing, soon Ilaria was laughing alone with her again.

"Ilaria, how long where you married to Theron?"

"We've been together for fifty years,"

Unohana was a shocked and yet for a marriage that last for so long she still looks young.

"You look a bit flabbergasted,"

"Well you look so young. How old are you?"

"I don't know anymore I kind of lost count after two hundred,"

"Ohh…. Really, me too I did not want to remind myself how old I am. How did you and Theron meet?"

"One summer day I went swimming by the river and when I was heading toward the river, I thought that it was weird that there was no animal sound. I was about to head back to, but before I could someone behind me cover my mouth and started to dragged me off somewhere, I really believe that I was going to be raped and then I saw Thereon coming out of nowhere and he killed the person I really thought the worst would happen. However, Theron dropped on to the ground and I ran for it, when I was half way I felt bad for some reason living the men who rescued me all alone so I took a chance and went back and brought him back home with me.

After I was done with fixing his wounds, I went to the market for some medicine and food. While I was there, I overheard an old couple talking about someone falling out of the sky and that he was dangerous. I ran back home as fast I could to find him awake.

When he saw me, I thought that he was going to do something horrible but he spoke in his language he called it Japanese I think. I keep telling him that I did not understand him, so he finally point at his mouth and then his stomach.

I finally learned that he was no harm to me and I decide that he could live with me. Of course, we had hard time understanding each other with the language barrier it took awhile to speak to each other and we grew to enjoy each other presents.

By the twenty-year living together we had moved again into a different house and by this time we were both a little afraid that someone would find something about us.

"_Hi Ilaria"_

"_Hello, love" he sat next to her taking her hand into his hand. _

"_Oh no…. are we going to play another game, which you always seem to know the rules?" _

_He smiled at her silly comment move away from the set as he got down on one knee in front of her._

"_Ilaria, I want to you know that I'm really in love with you more than anyone." Breathing in deep before him, he wanted to make sure that he said everything right. _

"_I really believe that I was sent here to find you. I do not know one else, to have you, I even feel jealous when another man talking to you and whenever you smile to me you make me melt, when I gone away from you my heart aches for you."_

_He moved her hand on top his beat heart. "You see that what you do to me. I would do anything to for you I would give my life just to see you smile. I want you to be my wife."_

_Tear where coming down cheeks she knew that how hard it was for him to express himself. _

"_Yes" she wiped the tear away from her face. Kissing him passionately _

"_Yes, I would love to be your wife." They both laughed happily. The next day we both agreed to get married later that night. They both agreed to have to weddings one would be for a legal document for the soul society and one would be a private wedding for them. _

_When the wedding celebration was over and their friends had gone home. Ilaria was picking up the dish; Theron, he came up behind her and sweeps her off her feet, he walked to the house as he kicked open the door. _

_Seating her down in front of the bed looking back at one another she pulled on Theron hand as he came down to her eye leave. _

"_I love you Theron." _

"_I love you too." Wrapping their fingers together _

"_What we are going to do is a very special tradition; it's called a soul kiss. It is where we both breathe into each other as trade each other soul into our body. If one of ever dies we can still find each other in the afterlife."_

_She touched his face as she leaned in for a kiss, breathing each other soul into one another._

By the forty-ninth year of our marriage, Theron and I were scared since there was an up rise to slaughter people of my race. Therefore, we both ran, one night I was so tired of running that I begged Theron to leave me. I tried to run from him when he was asleep, but he caught up with me, he would not let go of me.

"_Where do you think you were going?"_

"_Just leave me alone I don't want to see you die cause of me."_

"_Are you stupid? How do you think I feel? Do you think I want to see you die too?" he yelled angrily at her._

"_Do you think that you can get rid of me that easily?"_

We made it back to the camp and in the morning, we notice that something was different we were surround by the assassins that were slaughtering my race; however Theron and I made it out alive from the attack.

While we were together, Theron said that he came throw a wormhole and one day he came up the idea to build a portal, by the time we were married, the portal was almost complete. We both went back to the portal and somehow the assassins had found us.

After we arrived at the portal, we had a couple of days before they caught up with us. The last day Theron had finish hocking up the wires. He told me that he was going to send me somewhere safe, all I remember is that I him one last kiss and everything was a blur,"

Ilaria whipped away the tear from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Unohana, said, she handed Ilaria a handkerchief

"What should you be sorry for?"

"For losing your husband, I never had a husband before, but I have lost someone that was special to me,"

* * *

Feleena: hahahaha I love you people I love how you read my story but you are not reading it. Well I guess that I will just go on a whim.

Ilaria: poor Feleena I rather feel sorry for you.

Feleena: Thank you, I feel you're repentant

Gin: I thought that it was quite interesting that you mention when kira hit on Jushiro mother. However, I must say Jushiro mother is dam hot!

Ilaria: Gin why don't you kill yourself! Where talking about feleena and her readers.

Gin: Ilaria my darling how you could say something like that, your hurt my feeling I thought that we were lovers.

Ilaria: where the hell did you get that, I would never be your lover!

Gin: (gasp) wait tell next week and you well what happens to Ilaria and I and if we get back together. (dun- duun --- dunnnnn)


	5. escaping from past and present

* * *

It was irritating to be stuck in room for twenty-four hours, was this the way they treat their injured, that what she would call it the last time she step foot out of the room was when she was walked back and forth from the meeting. It had been a month now and yet Unohana and Kotetsu keep here in the room. It was annoying her at first, she asked why she could not leave and they both said.

"_You're still weak, what happen if something happens to you?"_

"_I can take care of myself. I did pretty good all of my life!"_

"_Yes, you did, but you're in a different situation now and you don't know the soul society well. What happens if you become injured?"_

"_Well than give me some of your men to come with."_

"_I can't."_

"_And why not?"_

"_The 4__th__ division is not to defend, it's."_

"_It's to heal the sick; yeah I know you told me this more than once. All I want to do is walk in the gardens is that something you can't grant me?" _

"_Am sorry, but I can't let you." Dropping her head, she gave in._

"_Am sorry Ilaria, but we can't let you out yet."_

"_That fine, I'll just become a vegetable."_

That was the end of the conversation that day, the other time they talked were like a parent arguing with their rebellious teenager. She was irritated she needed a plan, looking over to the door Kotetsu; she came in carrying a plate of food. Kotetsu she saw that Ilaria had remodeled the room again. Ever since Unohana and she had been telling Ilaria that she could not leave the room, Ilaria would move beds, dressers, and chairs around the room. Glancing around the room Ilaria had remolded the room again. She had moved all the bed from the walls into the middle of the room in a straight line. Ilaria she was laying half off the bed. They both smiled at one another. She hated too admitted whenever she saw Ilaria she was jealous of her. Ilaria is one of those elegant women that you come across ever century. If any man was standing next to her all he would say, that she is a beautiful. Who would not, if you came across a women with midnight black hair and fair skin with red lips, but when you looked at her you could not look away from her eyes one was green and the other was blue.

"Hello Kotetsu." She turned over on the bed and sat up taking the plate from her.

"Hi Ilaria, how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine… Do you think I can go anywhere today?" Kotetsu shock her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you."

"Why not?"

"You just can't"

"Look you know and I know that I've been living in this room more than twenty-four hours a day."

"I know, I know"

"No, you don't know I want to get out of this room."

"I'm sorry Ilaria, but you know the answer already."

Turning her back to Kotetsu, Ilaria pushed the plate of food aside, Kotetsu waited for a moment to see if she would budge. Sighing heavily Kotetsu turned and walked away.

As the door slam, she did not expect her body to jump at the sound. She felt sorry for being rude to Kotetsu, but they were being rude to her too. Tearing apart a bread piece from the plate, she nibbles on it. Unexpectedly it came to her; she got off the bed and moved over to the door. She slid it open, so no one would notice her. Peaking out she saw that no one was in the hallways, moving toward the south end of the halls, peaking behind another corner there was no one there too. She didn't realize that she was walking on wood, until her foot slipped a little for the wax. She shot her head up, hearing voices from around the other corner.

She did not know what to do, she looked back down the other hall, but if she ran, now they would hear her running and they would run after her. It might be better if she was been caught than be capture as an intruder leaning against the wall she feel back into an opening wall. It closed behind her, when she sat up she heard the people walk by her as if she was not inside the wall. Standing up she felt something brush the back of her shoulder, grabbing what was touching her she pulled it down. A light had turned on; she was in a little room. In front of her were black fabrics, grabbing the fabric she notice it was the same design as Kotetsu wears.

"Asti have you seen the latest human gadget?"

"NO… why?"

"It's so AWESOME! Sometimes I wish I was one of the Lieutenants, so I could visit the human world for day."

Both of the men froze at the site of a higher Lieutenant, was coming toward them. Both of them bowed.

"Good evening Lie."

"Good even gentlemen." She said as she nodded to them and walked away. Nudging his friend in the rib.

"Hey Takai have you ever seen her?"

"No"

"She beautiful… hey when did Captain Unohana get a new Lieutenant?"

"Why…"

"She was wearing the insignia of the three-D squad of a Lieutenant."

"I don't know." He shrugged; both of them keep walking on.

Walking down the street people were looking at her, it made her wonder if there was something wrong with her. She could also hear people whisper about her it made her uneasy, but the way the men were looking at her made her want to run away from all of them. It was kind of a no-brainers why Unohana and Kotetsu did not want her to leave the medical wing, she felt safe and being out in the open made her feel like a bug under a microscope.

Back home it would be consider rude to stare at another being, when she ran home from the market that day when she found thereon. She bolted throw the door seeing him standing next to window, the way he looked at and glide across the floor to her, capture by his looks she thought he didn't belong with her in the house, but somewhere his upper body look as if a stone cutter had chisel his body from marble. Moving closer to her, she toke a step back, until he had her corner between the wall and him. Leaning down to her, she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"_Are you a dream?"_

He whispers into her ear. Later in their life together he told her that what he loved the most about her was her uneven eyes colors, when she was young children used to tease her about being a demon for her eyes were a different color. Now being older, she found that many people envy her. Bumping into someone had brought back her attention to the present. Looking behind her, she saw a group of me had been following her. Running away from them, she could her them pursuing her some of them were yelling. The stabbing pain in her rib had return back, hissing she wrapped her arm around her rib hold it tightly against he, putting pressure on her rib did not stop it was getting worst, she knew she had to stop, but she could not stop while she was being chased after. Turning another sharp corner, she saw ahead of a tree branch hang over the concert wall. Jumping up grabbing a hold of the branch she pulled on the branch, she watched them running around another corner thinking that they were still pursuing her.

The pain had worsen, unwrapping one of the cloths from the inside of her kimono she rapped it tightly around her ribs. It would have to hold until she went back the medical wing, but know she was going to enjoy her freedom as she can. Glancing over her shoulder she shrugged and thought what the heck, she was on the tree already. Scooting toward the inner of the tree, she climbs down Ii and landed lightly on her feet, when she turned around she saw that she entire a garden.

Walking over to the pond there were white, and bright orange coy fish were swimming around under the lily pads, crouching down on the edge of the pond, the sight of her own reflection scared her. She thought she was looking at the woman who gave her life for her. When she was a child still there was a gorilla war going on and her mother and she were on the run.

At that time she didn't understand why they were running, but she knew that the people who were looking for them wanted them dead she was so scared when every her mother told her to stay in the bushes and she would watch her crouching down in the mud. Her mother would look both ways before she ran quickly into the huts. When Ilaria mother came back, she brought enough food for the both of them to survive for another week or so.

Three weeks after the last fight with the gorilla soldiers, Ilaria had watched her mother fight them off, she was scared not for her mother, but what she had become. Her mother moved fast she jerked her hand free from the giant man and her left arm backhanded another man slamming him into the ground. Her other hand darted out to deliver a numbing chop that knocked out the machete out from the giant man's hand and she grabbed a hold of the giant man by the throat with a grip that was turning the man's face a livid hue, while her elbow slammed into the skinny man on her right.

With an incredible swiftness for one so large, she whirled and lifted her knee in an agonizing blow to the lions of the man on her left then with crushing force bashed together heads of the other man and the giant man. It was so quickly that Ilaria could only gasp as she watched the three men sink to the ground in various states of semi consciousness. Her mother jerk her out form the ditch, she did not want to know what happen, but in the back of her mind her voice was screaming at her. After running which seems like for hours, her mother and her lad down on the cold dirty ground. She could hear their breath catching up. Looking over to her mother, she hoped that one day she would look like her one-day, the black silk hair, white skin, and the greens eyes. Months before the war broke out she saw her father leave her mother and her.

They waited for him to come back, when her father right man came back down the dirt road she did not move she knew what this meant. Glancing to side of her eyes she could see her mother coming out of the house, seeing her falling to the floor her finger came up to her mouth lowering her head down. As he came up, he moved his hand into his coat and pulled out a cloth stained with blood and a note. He hands to her mother, but she did not look up. Reaching out she took it from his hand. Looking up at he glanced at her and to her mother, looking back at her; he kneed down to her height.

"_I'm sorry, for your lost, but I did everything I could to save him." His voice was sincere._

"_Now that he is gone, there is one to protect you, I know he would want you to survive this war, but he is gone and there is on one to protect you from them." He turned to her mother_

"_Do you understand what I'm saying Yuralria they will come after you and your daughter they will kill you leaving you dyeing while they rape your daughter. You must leave this place." He shock her violently, she look at him and shock her head._

"_I understand, but what will happen to you?"_

"_I will continue to fight this battle. I think I will go up north and join them up there." She nodded. Her mother was still on her knee when he left, he moved into the forest as if he was part of it._

Later that year she learnt that man was her uncle Liukin and who her family really was, they wanted to keep it a secret from her so they could give her daughter a normal life. Her family were destroyer for a powerful man, the day she turned seven he wanted his son to married her, but her parents declined telling him that they would rather die than make her live a life of with bloody hands.

The man sent others to kill her parents and to bring her back; her family had been prepared for when this would happen. When it was over everything that she knew was gone. Childhood friends, pets, landmarks, towns and grown-ups they were dead or they left. Someone was shaken her hard from her dream, her mother was that someone who pulled her over her shoulder, she had not realize that she had fallen asleep, but she had dreamed about what happen over the last four years.

Her mother had lifted her off her shoulder when they were far away from the camp they sleep last night. They both started to run again earlier in the morning. On the run, her mother had caught a wild boar for breakfast. She did not know what made her mother went at a standstill; however she had a feeling that someone was out there watching them. Her mother she waved her hand toward her in a fluent motion telling her to move back away from her. Ilaria she turned around making no movement she froze as well.

Backing up until she bumped in her mother legs, she swiftly looked down seeing Ilaria stiff against her. Glancing up she saw a dark built man carrying a machete and three other man behind him. She cussed in her head she knew that were other out in the forest waiting watching them. Kneeling down to Ilaria she pull her face toward her so she would be the only she would be looking at.

_"Ilaria when I tell you I want you to run south take the dagger out of my pants and if anyone comes toward you. Do what I told you to do." Ilaria she looked at her frighten, she did not want to leave her. _

_"Ilaria are you listing to me?" her grips tighten on her._

_"Yes."_

She looked down at her pant's she moved her hand into pants. She swiftly took out the nine-inch dagger so no one else would see it. Shoving it dagger up the back of her coat, she moved away from her. As her mother moved away jumped away from her so did she leaping into the bushes. It would be harder for them to find her, since she was smaller and they would over look her. She could hear blades hitting one another and she could hear some of the men screaming; she knew if she looked back she could see her mother fighting them, but she did not want to see her mother being stabbed. She kept moving forward on all fours, she was already wet from running all day, but her back was getting drench as the leaves she brush by sprinkle water on her.

There was a sudden shock when someone had grabbed her out of the leaves and held her up by the back of her collar; she kicked the man who had grabbed her. She grabbed for his shoulders as screamed into his ear. He dropped her to the ground, scrambling to her feet she ran.

"ILIARA" she heard her mother scream for her; swiftly turning around she saw him before she could scream back to her. Mama she screamed when the sword went throw her mother body. From the hill, she could see the blade covered with her mother blood. As the blade pooled out of her body she could almost feel as someone had done the same to her.

Her mother drop to her knees, looking up once more she could hear the words she silently said to her. It was the time seeing her mother alive. When her uncle had arrived a second to late he could of saved her, but the he told her there was nothing he could do. She was kicking and screaming in his arms, she was screaming at the man telling them not to touch her, but they all ignored her, she saw two of the men wrapped her body in a blanket as another man carried her head in bag.

* * *


	6. In person

Feleena: I was thinking about giving up this story, but I really don't want to so I'm just going to keep on writting.

* * *

Walking out of the soul society barricade out onto the streets of everyday living souls, his feet him lead down the way to a familiar stone fence turning another corner he arrived in front of Kuchiki Byakuya entrance. Knocking on his door, the head of the housemaid she open the door as she bowed to great him.

"What can I do for you Captain Jushiro?"

"I would like to speak to Captain Byakuya,"

"I'm sorry he is not home,"

"That's okay," smiling at her and he scratched his head. He wasn't expecting Byakuya to be here. Removing General Yamoto letter out of his inner kimono he attached his note with the letter.

"Could you give this to Byakuya when he arrives here,"

"Yes, please come again it is always nice to see you captain." She bowed down to him as he left. The letter waited on Byakuya desk for a week and the morning he came back, he felt drained from being at meetings all week. Walking into his office, he keep in mind the head of housemaid mention that Captain Jushiro had dropped a letter off. Picking up the Jushiro note, Byakuya read that the committee would be honor if they held the fall cherry blossom at his mansion. Tossing Jushiro note to the floor and opening the letter. After reading the letter he was puzzle why did General Yamato want him secretly to be her guardian, he could have chosen Sofin her assassin to protect her. Crumpling the letter, he tossed it to the floor; he would not become the girl watcher. Walking out toward the porch, he looked out toward her garden, since she had past he keep her garden the way she liked it. He watched the many cherry blossom trees around his property waved with the wind, he never had the heart to look away from it, stepping down from the porch he felt someone was in his garden.

She couldn't take it anymore; looking away from the pond it was agonizing for her to think of her own family and thereon died to save her life. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks, picking herself up she started to move, but she throw her body in a tumble roll as she landing on her butt and looking over her shoulder. She caught a glimpse of the man holding a sword in his hand and she rolled back in a backhand spring as she duct another strike from him. Landing on her feet facing him, he didn't expect to his breath taken by her beauty, from her fare skin, red lips, to her silky black hair, he thought she one of the most beautiful women. The throbbing pain in her side had return, gripping the side of her rib she knew that had no much time before she passed out from the pain. He watched her body straighten up in an attack position and with a flicker of her wrist, a long white whip crackled. Thrashing the whip as it wrapped around his sword and pulling out of his grip, before her whip could release his sword, Byakuya he flashed step over to her punching her in the stomach knocking her out, as she fell, he caught her in his arms. He could hear the maid of the house yelling to him turning around he saw her, Captain Unohana, and Kotetsu

"Byakuya, what have you done to her,"

"I have done nothing. She has trespassed on my property," Unohana lift her hair from her face see could see blood lightly coming dripping from her lip. Unohana pressed her finger against the girl neck feeling a pulse.

"Good she still breathing," Taking her out of Byakuya arms Unohana lied her down pressing on her ribs Unohana eyebrows creased to find that the girl had two more broken ribs.

"Captain Unohana who is she?" looking up at him she, was startled that he did not recognize her, Kotetsu leaned in.

"She is Ilaria, the girl who feel from the sky," She whisper to him. Unohana saw the shock on his face when Kotetsu told him. Knelling down to the girl, he stared at Unohana

"How, badly is she hurt?"

"All I know is that she has two more ribs broken, I don't know where the blood coming from," Byakuya he, glimpse over to the maid of the house.

"Go prepare another room she will be staying here tonight,"

"Yes, sir," bowing down quickly she ran off toward the house.

"Someone people don't need to know what really going on,"

"I agree," taking the girl in his arms they walked back to his house, leading them into the guest room he set her down on the cot. Unohana she sat beside the girl, looking over to the maid she asked her for note and pen. Handing her the items, she quickly scribble on the pad turning toward Kotetsu.

"I want you to go back to medical wing and retriever some of these items," taking the note she looked back at her.

"Kotetsu I' am going to stay here with her, don't worry,"

"I be back," walking out of the room, she was more worried about the girl than the two other captains. Passing throws the hallways she looked out at the garden, before she moved on.


End file.
